Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the world wide web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
One type of search includes a search for books. A book search may be performed in association with an online book store, where a user enters a search query that includes, for instance, the title, author, or other descriptive information relating to a book. In response, information relating to a number of books, relevant to the search query, may be displayed to the user.